Alfabeto para tres
by C.S Butterfly
Summary: Una serie de one-shots, sobre la relación de Sean, Alex y Hank, inspirados cada uno en una letra del alfabeto. Relación de tres. Sean x Alex x Hank. First Class universe.
1. Ausencia

**Saludos a todos! Un fic dedicado a Apalaina, del foro "Groovie Mutations". Espero lo disfruten.**

 **Es una serie de one-shots basados en las letras del Alfabeto, desde la A a la Z. Es una relación de tres Banshee x Havok x Beast. Aviso de ante mano para aquellos a los que no les guste este género. Está ubicado principalmente a lo largo de la película X-Men: The First Class, antes y después.**

Ausencia

De los tres, el único que no tenía padres ausentes era Sean.

Los padres de Hank perdieron contacto con él luego de que entrara demasiado pronto a la universidad, demasiado asustados de su hijo de extraño cerebro y extraños pies.

Los padres de Alex lo habían acompañado hasta que la vida se los había permitido. Pero ahora estaban muertos y Alex brillaba en rojo, plasma ardiente, cada vez que se hablaba de ellos.

Al inicio, el saberse el único con una familia completa (y feliz, estaba seguro) fue incómodo. Demasiado, incluso para el desinhibido pelirrojo, que en más de una ocasión interrumpió una anécdota que _de verdad se moría por contar,_ demasiado cohibido por ese par de miradas que brillaban, como tratando de imaginarse lo que les estaba narrando.

Pero luego Alex había preparado panqueques, alegando que _con su historia del otro día se le habían antojado,_ y luego de que los devoraran ya no hubo modo de que las anécdotas se detuvieran, por lo que Bestia y Havok terminaron conociendo casi todos los tics de sus progenitores, muchos de los cuales podían vislumbrar en el más joven.

Para Sean, el llamar a sus padres una vez a la semana y charlar sobre ellos con _novios o algo parecido_ era una de las cosas más relajantes que hacía durante el día.

Eso, hasta que sus padres dijeron que querían verlo, así que viajaban a la ciudad durante el fin de semana. No se lo esperaba, pero se puso pálido. Cuando se lo contó a los otros, la reacción fue la misma.

Alex apretó los labios.

Hank miró el suelo.

Sean los miró de uno en uno y, finalmente, decidió que no era tan grave y que el no tener padres ausentes implicaba muchas cosas. Y él estaba dispuesto a tomarlas todas.

Pero no sólo. Por algo eran tres en esa relación.

–Bueno… teníamos que conocerlos en algún momento, es lo que corresponde –soltó Hank a la mañana siguiente, cuando subían al auto, camino a encontrarse con sus suegros.

No fue difícil ver la mordacidad rezumar de Alex, provocada por un nerviosismo palpable que no podía menos que hacerlo sonreír. Procuró que el rubio no viera su sonrisa.

Los padres de Sean eran igual de pelirrojos que él y la sonrisa se du madre era la misma, como un reflejo que no menguó cuando los vio llegar, con Banshee jalándolos insistentemente de la mano.

Ambos abrazaron a su hijo. El padre le tendió la mano a Hank, apretándola de forma confortable. La madre besó ambas mejillas de Alex, en una suave caricia. Los chicos guardaron un tímido silencio.

–Entonces, ¿quién tiene hambre? –soltó finalmente Sean.

De los tres, Sean era el único cuyos padres no estaban ausentes. Y la presencia de sus padres era algo que podía compartir. Cuando su padre le comentó lo admirado que estaba de la inteligencia de Hank y su madre no dejó de hablar de lo guapo e ingenioso que podía ser Alex, sus palabras apenas se atropellaron al decirles que debían concertar otra cita.

 **He aquí el primer one-shot. Siempre he pensado que en una relación así, es Sean el que lleva las riendas hacia la normalidad, por decirlo de algún modo, teniendo (al menos en las películas), la vida más estable. Me agrada la idea de Sean ayudándolos a vivir situaciones cotidianas que la mayoría del tiempo les son negadas.**

 **¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**

 **¡La retroalimentación es maravillosa!**


	2. Beso

**Aquí el segundo capítulo, ¡que lo disfruten!**

Beso

El primer beso de Alex fue con Sean.

Y tenía sabor a cereza artificial, a esas pastillas de caramelo a las que el pelirrojo parecía ser adicto luego de lo ocurrido en Cuba. No porque no le gustaran antes, sino porque ahora podía comprar un montón, sin preocuparse de la guerra y tratando de disfrutar la calma que se había instalado cuando Erik y Raven habían vuelto con ellos a la mansión, luego de ver a Charles tirado en la arena. La infernal frase de " _no siento mis piernas",_ martillando en el aire y las mentes de todos.

El beso lo había iniciado Sean, como era de esperar, porque Alex no tenía idea de cómo leer las señales que sutilmente le había estado lanzando Sean. Así que tuvo que ser directo.

Fue durante uno de sus entrenamientos de vuelo. El pelirrojo tenía que intentar aterrizar en una ventada del segundo piso sin hacer explotar todos los vidrios de paso. Al tercer día lo logró.

Su recompensa autoimpuesta fueron los labios del rubio, que lo esperaba en su _habitación-objetivo_ junto a Hank, ambos con esponjosas orejeras sobre los oídos y deslumbrantes sonrisas de éxito.

Los tres se sorprendieron por su audacia, pero Sean consideró que podía contar dos victorias ese día cuando, luego de la sorpresa inicial, Alex se aferró a sus brazos y le correspondió.

El beso entre Alex y Hank vino un par de semanas después y, en esta ocasión, fue Alex quién lo inició, porque Hank no podía consigo mismo.

Si su primer beso había sido a media tarde y con los tres de ellos presentes, el segundo fue durante la noche y sólo estaban ellos dos.

Alex sólo había ido al laboratorio a curiosear, sabiendo que Hank trabajaba en algún proyecto nuevo y rezando porque ese proyecto no fuera un nuevo suero.

Lo era. Por supuesto que lo era.

La discusión comenzó con una mirada encendida y un golpe en la mesa, siguió con un _"si fuera normal, podría besarte"_ y terminó con un beso. Rudo al inicio y suave al final, cuando ya no había un punto que probar.

El beso entre Hank y Sean tardó más en llegar. No sentían la necesidad, más concentrados en disfrutar los labios de un sorprendentemente inexperto Havok.

– Estuve en la cárcel ¿en qué momento iba a besar a alguien? –les soltó, la única vez que Sean preguntó.

– ¿Así que fuimos tus primeros besos? Genial.

Hank no dijo nada durante esa conversación. Pero la sonrisa en sus labios demostraba que lo encontraba genial también.

El primer beso entre Hank y Sean fue, más que nada, surgida de una pregunta del rubio, en una noche cualquiera de retozar en la sala de estar, viendo películas y comiendo frituras. Y es que el rubio no entendía como no tenían curiosidad, si incluso él la tenía.

Así que lo intentaron. Y fue igual de bueno que besar a Alex, sólo que sin esa sensación de lava dormida que siempre parecía traer el rubio consigo. El beso se alargó sin que apenas se dieran cuenta y a Alex se le secó la boca.

Su primera sesión de besos compartidos fue esa noche, con la televisión aún encendida y las frituras olvidadas a un costado.

Horas más tarde, sólo, Alex trataría de recordar a cuál de los dos besó primero luego de que se separaran. No pudo y, avergonzado, se dio cuenta de que no le importaba. Con ambos se sentía malditamente bien.

Cuando al día siguiente se topó con Sean y Hank compartiendo un lánguido beso de buenos días, aprovechando que aún nadie aparecía, supo que no era el único que pensaba así.

 **Siempre he considerado que, con Sean, las cosas se dan de manera más natural y sencillas que entre Hank y Alex. Sean tiene un ritmo muy relajado, que permite a Alex y Hank acoplarse tranquilamente a él. En cuando a Hank y Alex, me parece bastante natural que la relación nazca desde una inseguridad por vencer, dado que ambos son muy conscientes de si mismo y del otro.**

 **En cuanto a Hank y Sean... no sé si todos pensarán igual, pero siento que una relación entre ellos se da más bien "por extensión", es una relación que surge, más que nada, de la costumbre de estar cerca el uno del otro, más allá del hecho de contemplarse. Siento que, entre los tres, Alex es el eje conector, al menos al inicio. Ya desde ahí, se vuelven indispensables el uno para el otro a medida que pasa el tiempo. Es más una relación que se da por si misma, que una relación que deban trabajar.**

 **¡Saludos!**

 **¡Espero sus comentarios!**


	3. Cama

**Un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste~**

Cama

La primera vez que compartieron una cama, apenas y pudieron abrazarse el uno al otro, más atraídos por la necesidad que por el deseo.

Fue justo después de Cuba, cuando volvieron a la mansión luego de dejar a Charles en el hospital, junto a Erik y Raven. Pese a que Alex ya no sabía si confiar en que no se marcharían; a que Hank no quería los ojos de encima al profesor y a que Sean no tenía idea de cómo debía sentirse luego de todo lo ocurrido en esa playa.

Moira fue quien los llevó, para luego volver al hospital, superando el límite de velocidad permitido.

Los tres no habían hablado en absoluto. Sólo se habían quedado parados en la entrada hasta que el auto se había perdido mucho más allá de la vista.

Al entrar, Sean se dedicó a encender todas las luces de la mansión, intentando ahuyentar la soledad que parecía impregnar los muebles y las paredes.

Se separaron sólo un instante, para ir a cambiarse ropa y deshacerse de los trajes especiales, cumplida ya su función.

Se encontraron en el pasillo. Al menos Sean y Alex, porque de Hank no había más señal que la luz de su cuarto encendida.

El chándal de deportes, que los tres traían puesto porque sus adoloridos cuerpos reclamaban con no aguantar nada más que eso, le quedaba sólo la mitad de holgado que antes; su forma azul mucho más grande que su anterior cuerpo humano, el que parecía buscar mirándose fijamente en el espejo.

El segundo de parálisis que los desolados ojos dorados provocaron en ambos desapareció con el primer paso de Havok en dirección a Hank. Y Sean se odió un poco cuando, desde la distancia, reparó en los morados que marcaban la piel del rubio, casi tan blanca como la suya.

La cola de Azazel había dejado marca ahí donde había apretado, asfixiando. Cuando Alex le abrazó por la espalda, Beast pudo ver su propia huella en el antebrazo del rubio.

Sean mismo sintió el dolor sordo de su costado y se lamió el labio, buscando el corte provocado durante la lucha. Apenas lo sintió, más absorto en Hank girándose y sosteniendo a Alex por sobre el codo, besando la contusión con delicadeza, como si buscara hacerla desaparecer.

Sean fue el primero en recostarse en la cama de Hank. Ni siquiera notó cuando los otros dos se separaron para hacerle compañía, pero de pronto se vio acunado entre ambos, tan agotado, que se sumergió en la temperatura de ambos y se quedó dormido.

Raven los encontró así horas después y no pudo menos que sonreír ante la paz en medio del caos.

 **Pues, como ya he dicho, siento que la relación entre los tres no tiene la misma dinámica entre unos y otros. La de Alex y Hank siempre me ha parecido más... solemne, si es que se puede decir de ese modo. Mientras Sean es un soplo de aire fresco que debe ponerse al día con dicha "solemnidad". Mientras que Sean les ayuda a relajarse y ser más positivos, así como a aceptar sus diferencias y a ellos mismos. Son Alex y Hank los únicos capaces de contenerse el uno al otro cuando Sean no es suficiente.**

 **¡Saludos!**

 **Espero sus comentarios~**


End file.
